criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Dwueth'var
|row1 = Magical reforged longsword|row2 = +1 weapon; after wielder utters the word "galas'var" becomes +2 and damages opponents when they hit. Can cast See Invisibility and Faerie Fire once per day.}} Dwueth'var, also known as the Star Razor , is an Uthodurnian sword from the Age of Arcanum. Broken eons ago, the sword was reforged and is in possession of Fjord. Description Appearance 'The Hilt' The sword handle and hilt found in the Labenda Swamp is a beautifully smithed sword made from silver with an acorn-sized emerald set on each side of the hilt, right in the center. Beyond the beautiful make of it, there are runes carved across the hilt, but not the pommel. The broken sword handle purchased from Pumat Sol had a silver hilt and a silver pommel wrapped in red leather around the handle, and very fine filigree across the hilt and around the base with a silver loop on the bottom of the pommel, with about an inch of blade remaining. 'The Blade' The blade has a very faint magical essence. 'Dwueth'var Reforged' The reunited, reforged sword is long and thick, having a broadsword blade length, with runes and a groove down the center (likely a fuller). The metal is silver with a slight blue shimmer, akin to the coloration of iceflex. Where the break once was, the lines are still there, continued to give a marbled look to the blade. 'History' 'Age of Arcanum' This weapon was forged through a union of two acolytes of Melora and Sehanine during the Age of Arcanum. It carries the blessing of the fiercest full moon and starlit night. It was later recovered by the elves and dwarves of Uthodurn, and reforged and strengthened under the skilled work of the dwarven smith Dulgrim Smeltborne, before it was sundered in a terrible battle deep within the ruins of Molaesmyr within the Savalirwood. The hilt retained about an inch of blade and was sharp in places. The enchantment embedded in it was sundered when the blade was broken. 'After the Separation' After the separation the pieces were recovered as historical relics, trading hands through traveling merchants and smugglers before being lost to time. 'The Hilt' A sword hilt was found by the Mighty Nein in the Labenda Swamp subterranean tunnel in a foot-and-a-half by foot-and-a-half flat iron box, locked by a simple iron lock. They discovered that there was no magical essence coming from it. It is unknown what happened to that hilt and whether it is related to the sword pieces acquired later by the party. Pumat Sol bought a broken longsword hilt from someone looking hard for some cash at The Invulnerable Vagrant. The broken sword had a silver hilt and a silver pommel wrapped in red leathers around the handle with very fine filigree across the hilt and around the base with a silver loop on the bottom of the pommel, with about an inch of blade remaining. Pumat had taken it because it was Pre-Divergence, from the Age of Arcanum, and he believed it could probably fetch a pretty penny at the various lyceums or the Soltryce Academy. Caduceus expressed his interest in broken things, and he paid 300 gp for the broken longsword hilt from Pumat Sol . When Caduceus arrived in Rosohna he gave Wursh the Tapper the hilt, saying that he came across it in sort of spectacular circumstances and that he has been trying to find someone who would know how to bring it back to life. Wursh recognized the make of the hilt as Uthodurnian, and said that the Mighty Nein would need to take it there to be repaired. 'The Blade' The blade was found at the Marble Tomes Conservatory in Rosohna in a pile of items in possession of Professor Tuss Waccoh. Beauregard and Caleb chose the broken blade out of the pile as a reward for doing a fantastic job of embarrassing the foreman of the Deepriver Mining Camp. The blade resisted being Identified by Caleb. 'Reuniting of the pieces' Beauregard gives the broken blade to Caduceus. Having now both pieces, he expresses his will to use Legend Lore on the pieces, but he doesn't have the components to cast the spell. Caduceus uses Legend Lore to learn the lore behind the two sword pieces and the name, Dwueth'var, the Star Razor. Caduceus believes that it could be reforged at the forge in Kravaraad. The party reaches Uthodurn and learns that Dulgrim Smeltborne died four years ago, but his son Umagorn learned his skills and can repair the sword. He tells Caduceus that they need iceflex to repair the sword. The Mighty Nein goes to Mythburrow to enchant mythril into the iceflex that they need to reforge the sword by having the ancient white dragon Gelidon breathe on it. Umagorn Smeltborne successfully reforges the blade in the Underforge of the Cinderrest Sanctum. Caduceus then gave the weapon to Fjord, allowing him to become its new master. Fjord uses the weapon in combat for the first time, revealing its command word to be "galasvar" , causing the runes along its blade to light up with blue radiant energy. 'Features' Dwueth'var is a +1 longsword (+2 when glowing) , with two charges. A bonus action can be used to light the sword up using the command word "galas'var", producing a glow like blue torchlight in a 20-foot radius. Any creature that hits the wielder while it is glowing takes 1d8 radiant damage. The sword's charges can be expended to cast See Invisibility and Faerie Fire (DC 15) one time per day each.Matt clarifies that the Star Razor's two spells are "once a day" spells granted by the sword and do not include Fjord's Banishing Smite on Twitter References Art: Category:Items Category:Swords Category:Weapons Category:Magic Items